Behind the acting
by Gradiency
Summary: You know Gakuen Alice well, but who are the actors really? The deadly and shocking truth is revealed! No secret will lie uncovered and unchecked as long as Koko is at the scene! And Mikan? Lets sit back and see. Cation: mild swearing and death threats


Kuro: Hey! Yuri is back with an all new story! So please enjoy it! Oh and the same as always, I do not and never ever will own GA!

--

**Lesson of the Day: Mikan and Koko on Anger and bottling emotions**

--

"Polka."

"..."

"Polka."

"…"

"Polka."

"…" Natsume stared at the brunette in front of him. His left eye was unintentionally twitching.

"…"

"Polka."

"…"

"POLKA!"

"…"

Natsume glared at the girl that currently occupied his seat.

"Polka get up."

"…" Natsume felt the anger rising in him, he was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. A hand clenched and part of the desk broke. Along with almost half of the _cardboard_ desk.

--

"CUT!" the director glared at them… him.

"hn…" Natsume continued to glare at the _cardboard, inanimate figure_ in front of him.

"Hey Natusme!" Mikan waltzed in, hands occupied with shopping bags. "Oh! You actually fell for the cardboard trick."

"…" Natsume's eye started twitching.

"Is your eye all right? It's moving-"

"You went shopping, when we were filming?" The director asked Mikan, his voice getting cold and scary.

"Erm… Kind of. I… I… I…uh… well… needed to buy… um… more clothes forthefilming!" Mikan started backing away from the director who did actually destroy the stage more than anyone of them.

"Sakura Mikan, you have 10 seconds to run before I kill you."

"Why is it _ALWAYS_ killing? I mean can't you be more creative, like mauling or choking or…or… incinerating? I mean it's I'll kill you, I'm going to kill you, run before i kill you, go die by the means of my magical sword that just oh so MAGICALLY APPEARED OUT OF NO WHERE! I'M GOING TO USE MY MAGICAL WAND TO KILL YOU. KILL KILL KILL! WHY IS IT ALWAYS KILL?" Mikan glared at the director wanting to incinerated him, no not kill, incinerate.

"Polka?"

"AND YOU! POLKA, ICHIGO! BE MORE IMAGINATIVE! WHY GIVE ME NICKNAMES THAT CAME FROM THE PATTERNS ON MY UNDERWEAR?!? NEXT TIME USE THAT THING YOU CALL YOUR BRAIN AND THINK OF A NEW NICKNAME OR I'LL…I'll… I'll CALL UP ALL YOUR FAN GIRLS AND TELL THEM WHERE YOU ARE!" Natsume paled.

"Uh…"

"ALSO YOU! YOU SNEAKY, SLY, ANNOYING IDIOT!" Mikan finger pointed accusingly at the elementary school principal. "I MEAN SURE YOU OWN THE SCHOOL THAT IS FAKE AND ALL, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT ALL SNOBBY AND EVERYTHING OFF THE STAGE. _I_ AM THE MAIN CHARACTER, SO DO NOT THINK I AM LESS IMPORTANT THAN YOU! AT LEAST THE YOU IN THE STORY KNOWS I'M IMPORTANT, BUT YOU? NO! I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU SO I MUST BE LESS… important….." Mikan fainted at a cloth with chloroform was placed around her face. Everyone turned to look at Hotaru who was holding it.

"Shut up, idiot."

"…" The elementary school principal started moving towards the doors that separated freedom and the shooting stage where the insane woman was.

"Um… everyone else think something happened to her?"

"Yeah."

"Well I know-"

"Oh right, forgot Koko's all knowing ability in gossip," Sumire sighed looking at the girl who finally exploded.

"Well I know that she got mad at Natsume, since in ever single fight that they had, she was the one who had to apologize, so she wanted to get back at him. And she did, with the cardboard figure. She went shopping in order to channel her frustration out, but it didn't turn out to do any good as she was immediately called in by the director and the first person she saw was Natsume. That fueled her anger even more and the director's comment was the trigger which made her blow up." Koko explained.

"Koko, my friend," Sumire asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well I have-"

"We know about that ability Koko, but how do you know about the trigger and how do you know that Mikan shops to channel her frustration?"

"I can read the atmosphere well."

"Really."

"Well no, but that was my guess and I have the uncanny ability to read people like a book," Koko told them.

"Okay then."

"You know, like the character that I'm playing, who has the ability to read minds, I have the ability to read people really well."

"Um…" Everyone took a few steps back from him.

"Hey what?"

"Nothing Koko, nothing."

"Okay then."

"Wah…" Mikan started to stir.

"She's going to be pissed," Koko commented.

"Where was I? Right. IMPORTANT THAN YOU! AND YOU HOTARU! YOU DON'T SNEAK UP TO SOMEONE AND MAKE THEM FAINT IN ORDER FOR THEM TO SHUT UP! YOU TELL THEM! AND KOKO! DON'T SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT ME!"

"I just told the truth."

"THE TRUTH? I DO NOT SHOP TO CHANNEL MY FRUSTRATION! I DO POTTERY AND THROW THING AT THAT ONE!" She pointed her index finger at Natsume. I'm sure it was great to have been know to be used to channel frustration out.

--

**Well the lesson of the day is to NEVER EVER get Mikan mad. She appears sweet but is deadly.**

--

Kuro: Hey! This is still yuri but i changed my name. I found my old name restricting. I use Kuro, Yume or Yuri. I'm back from the dead, after months of inactivity i'm finally alive! Thanks for reading and please tell me any grammar or spelling mistakes, I make them quite frequently. Thank you so much for reading! I hope this stories was to your taste!


End file.
